


About curry & BJs

by LlamaCow



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamamori thinks Miyata is discussing their sex life with the other members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About curry & BJs

Tamamori walked into their dressing room where he found Miyata on the couch, loudly talking to Nikaido and Senga who shared a chair across from him. He walked over to sit next to his boyfriend, but came to an immediate halt when he heard what it was they were talking about.

“Oh yeah, he totally _loves_ it. Can't seem to get enough! He had it yesterday and the day before that! I'm sure if I offered it to him right now he would totally be up for it!”

“Miyata!” Tama interrupted his boyfriend, face bright red.

Miyata turned his head and gave him a confused look, “Y-yes?”

“Can you _not_ discuss our sex-life with our band members!?”

Miyata, still confused yet also slightly amused when he replied, “I...wasn't”

“I mean, I know we've been doing it a lot lately, especially that one thing, but to discuss it with...” Miyata's words finally reached Tamamori's brain, “Y-you...weren't?”

“I was just telling these guys how much you like the curry from that new place we've been going to...” he turned back to Senga and Nikaido, “although now that I think about it, there might be a correlation between how much curry Tama eats and how much sex we have.”

Tamamori's face became so red he looked like a crazed Kitayama fan with face paint. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find and threw it at Miyata's head.

“Ow! Tama, don't be mad!” Miyata rubbed the place where one of Yokoo's book about Haiku had made contact, “besides,” he grinned, “you're the one who started talking about our sex life, Ta-ma-chan~” he ended with a wink.

“I..you...shut up! Don't try to be cute, it's gross!” he huffed back.

Senga walked over to Tama and put his arm casually around his shoulders, “Don't be embarrassed. It's totally fine that after eating curry you come home and crave for some dessert and give Miyata a BJ”

Tamamori pushed Senga's arm off him, “enough already! So what if I do!? He _is_ my boyfriend and I'm good at it, so! No! Wait... I didn't mean that, I mean...I did not _not_ mean that, but...” Tamamori was desperately failing in not talking about his sex life.

“Ah, so it _is_ BJs that you're so into lately” Senga said triumphantly.

Tamamori's draw dropped, “What? Y-you already said..”

“Yes”, Senga gave him a sly smile, “but I only had a strong suspicion what you were talking about doing, you just confirmed it.” Senga's wide grin disappeared from his face when Tamamori punched him in the arm.

Since he only seemed to manage to dig himself further into the hole that was this conversation, Tamamori decided the only thing he could do now was to glare at Nikaido, who nearly fell out of his chair shaking with laughter, glare at Miyata, who looked half amused half worried he wasn't going to get anymore Bjs anytime soon, glare at Senga, who was rubbing his arm, and then storm out of the dressing room.

On the way out he almost bumped into Kitayama who just walked in, “Hey guys, who wants to go grab some food later? I hear there's this great new curry place a few blocks from here.”

“I hate all of you!”


End file.
